


The Wormhole Aftermath

by Honeycleo_1



Category: Fury - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Nebula - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom, gamora - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeycleo_1/pseuds/Honeycleo_1
Summary: This follows Loki from where he falls into the Wormhole, meets the daughters of Thanos, is mesmerized by the Mind Stone and comes to Earth as a conqueror.





	The Wormhole Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I've thought about this story for over a year and am grateful to have a platform to present it on.

Loki was lying on his back on the Rainbow Bridge, stunned by the lightning strike from Thor’s hammer. Loki had finally goaded Thor into using deadly force on him and he struggled to breathe. Thor was standing over him, seeming at a loss for a moment and then he placed Mjolnir on Loki’s chest. His armor held and the hammer did not crush him, but he was keenly aware of the weight. Thor strode towards the Bifrost but he could only get so close before he was pushed back. Thor raised his right arm and Mjolnir flew to him. The deafening roar of the Bifrost on full force, and the bridge sparkling brighter and faster than he’d ever seen, coupled with his rage and fear, had Loki’s mind reeling. His head ached and body wracked with pain but he barely noticed as he managed to sit up trying to see what Thor was doing. Realizing that he was hammering the bridge, Loki shouted over the din, “If you destroy the bridge, you’ll never see her again.” He barely heard Thor proclaim, “I’m sorry Jane!” With renewed strength Loki got to his feet. Grasping Odin’s staff, Gungnir, he ran headlong towards Thor. He leaped into the air and, as he came down on Thor, the bridge shattered in an explosion of color and sound. The brothers were thrown high into the air. As the bridge separated and the Bifrost crumpled into a mass of metal and sound, both began to fall. Loki heard himself screaming, clutching the staff tightly he came to a sudden stop, hanging on by one hand and dangling over the falling wreckage. He looked up and saw Thor’s anxious face, he had grabbed the other end of the staff and was hanging upside down. Loki realized that Odin was on the edge of the remaining bridge holding Thor’s leg. Loki pleaded, “I could have done it Father! I could have done it for you, for all of us!” with tears running back along his temples. Odin held his gaze for a moment and said calmly, “No Loki.” Loki let the words sink in and suddenly became serene. It was all over, the conniving, the passion had all come to nothing and there was no way back. He looked at his hand holding Gungnir and at Thor’s anxious face, “Loki, no!” said Thor, realizing what he was going to do, and then Loki let go. As he fell, Thor’s cry fading away, he was turned towards the falling Bifrost and saw that a wormhole had formed, he thought, “I might actually make it out alive.”  
He did not know what to expect but he knew this was not going to be easy. As he reached the event horizon, he felt himself being pulled in every direction. The pain was excruciating and he thought his limbs would surely be ripped off. There was a deafening roar in his ears, they suddenly popped and he heard nothing. His skin was burning and he was being cut by shards of debris. He became faint and his eyes were squeezed shut. He could barely breathe and was sure he would pass out but he remained conscious falling for, what seemed an eternity.  
His descent began to slow and suddenly he was lying on his right side. The pain was such that he knew he had broken bones and his skull must be too, then everything went black.  
He did not know how much time had passed when he finally came to. He lay there on a gravelly surface, it reminded him of Svartalfheim and he wondered if that was where he had landed. After a while he was able to further assess his surroundings and realized that the atmosphere was extremely thin and that he must be on a small planetoid or asteroid. He managed to roll onto his back and, as his vision cleared, he saw a sky full of stars and tried to recognize patterns but it was totally unfamiliar. “Well, you’ve really done it now.” He thought, all the passion of his recent memory gone.  
A very strange feeling came over him, and he felt a tremendous energy playing in his core. Suddenly, he was projected into a dark underground tunnel. Projection was a skill he had been taught long ago by his mother and he and Frigga would often communicate with each other in this way. However, he was not controlling this and, for a moment he was thrilled to think that this was her now, reaching out to him.  
That was not the case. He heard voices, “Legend tells us one thing, history another. But every now and then we find something that belongs to both.” It was a deep voice speaking a Midgardian language, English, he thought. He moved toward the sound. “What is it?” said another and the two men then came into view. He recognized the second man as the physicist that had been with Thor when he’d sent the Destroyer to keep him, Sif, and the Warriors Three from returning to Asgard. He saw the other man, tall, dark, and commanding with a patch over one eye, open a silver case and his eyes fell on the contents. Although it was encased in a tesseract Loki knew instantly that it was the Space stone, one of the Infinity stones. “What is that doing on Midgard?”, he thought. The man with the patch said, “Power Doctor, if we can figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power.” Loki connected his mind to that of Dr Selvig and thought, “Well, that’s worth a look.” The Doctor repeated the words and Loki knew he was hooked. The vision faded and he was back in his own body, cold and throbbing with pain.  
He didn’t know how long he had lain there, healing extremely slowly, when he heard an engine. A short time later a figure was standing over him, it had the lovely curves of a female and was mostly blue. It seemed to be metallic, not armor though so he thought that it must be an android. There were armed figures behind it and he recognized them as Chitauri warriors. “Oh, this is brilliant.”, he thought. The android spoke into her wrist but he couldn’t hear what was being said. She came close and asked him if he could move. “Who wants to know?” he gasped. “I am Nebula and I am rescuing you; you seem to need it.” She bent over him and slid her right arm under his left arm and, supporting his back she began pulling him up. He decided he had no choice and put his left arm around her neck and stood.  
They limped to her little spacecraft where she eased him into a seat and strapped him in. There were two more Chitauri there but they did not seem to be concerned with him. He dared to relax and feel grateful for the chance rescue.  
Loki wanted to remain alert in the company of these strangers but he was exhausted and fell fast asleep. When he awoke Nebula was urging him to get up. He asked her where they were and she said that it was her Father’s ship. He wanted to ask more questions but the strain of getting up and walking was too much. Nebula led him to an elevator and then to a room. The deep hum of the engines told him that the ship was massive. It was dark and utilitarian, no aesthetics. The room was, however, comfortable and Nebula gently lowered him onto a bed. She offered him a glass of clear liquid; he was unbelievably thirsty so he drank it without question. It was not as nice as Asgardian water but palatable. He laid back and fell back to sleep.  
When he awoke, he thought he was alone but then he heard a female voice say, “How are you feeling?” It wasn’t Nebula and he looked around and saw a figure sitting in a chair in the dark corner. She leaned forward and he was struck by her feral beauty. Her green skin was decorated with silver accents and her brown hair cascaded down into red waves. She seemed to be amused but spoke with a sympathetic tone. “You must be hungry”, she said and offered him some apples. Apparently, she knew he was from Asgard so he must not be too far from the Nine Realms and that gave Loki some comfort. He reached for an apple but doubted he could bite into it. “Would you like me to cut it up for you?” “Yes, please”, he whispered gratefully. “My name is Gamora, what is yours?” “I am Loki Odinson.” Did he really say that, he thought? The apple tasted good and he wondered where it came from. “Where am I?” he asked. You are on my Father’s ship, the Sanctuary II” Loki wondered at how different she looked from Nebula but brushed it off in light of his situation. “Yes, your sister told me that, but, I mean, where in the Universe are we?” ”We are in the asteroid belt around the star that warms Midgard.” Gamora let that sink in then said, “Would you care to tell me how you came to be on Miranda?” “It’s a long story. How did you find me?” “We detected an energy surge entering the system and tracked it to the that moon.” “Are you in the habit of monitoring every energy surge?” Loki asked. “Only when they are close and might be a threat.” “Do you think I’m a threat?” asked Loki. Gamora studied him and then said, “I don’t know but your evasiveness suggests you might be.” Changing the subject, she said “Your garments are shredded and so I brought you a change of clothes and there is a sonic shower there. Do you need help?” Loki looked at the box she pointed to and said that he could manage on his own and thanked her. She told him to eat some more and left him alone. “This can’t be real” he thought and laid back again to gather his strength. A sonic shower is not nearly as pleasant as water but it does the job better. It irritated his skin and aggravated the ringing in his ears but it felt good to be clean. He opened the box and found a pair of pants and pullover shirt that were surprisingly soft. No underwear but it didn’t matter. He put the clothes on and was surprised how well they fit. He took another apple and, curious that Gamora had left the knife to cut it, he ate it.  
He slept again and when he awoke Gamora was watching him. She asked him if he’d like to take a walk. They walked slowly to the elevator which brought them to a lush garden. Certainly, an amazing venue to find on a ship. There were bright flowers and all manner of green bushes and small trees. There were even insects buzzing lazily about. When Loki tired, they sat down on a charming bench. There was a pitcher of water and two glasses and an ornate scepter that seemed completely out of place. Gamora’s voice became far away as Loki’s attention was consumed by the scepter with its sparkling jewel at the center. It felt familiar and Loki was sure that he should know what it was.  
“Did you have some kind of accident Loki?” He heard Gamora say. “What? No. Yes. I mean, it’s a long story.” Loki stammered. She looked at him with a gentleness that made him feel safe and appreciated. He began his long story of living in the shade of his brother’s greatness, always feeling left out and insignificant. How he had been told he was meant to be a King but always knew that it was Thor who would realize the throne. If it wasn’t for his mother, he didn’t think he could have survived in the halls of Asgard. She had taught him magic and he had become very good at it. At least he had that to make him feel adequate and he had used his skills to keep others off balance and feel that he had some control over his life. He was babbling about the treason he’d committed to disrupt Thor’s coronation and how it had escalated out of control. How he had come to discover that he was not Odin’s son, not even and Asgardian, but the son of the King of Asgard’s enemies. That he had been adopted to be used as an instrument of peace between their peoples which had never come to pass. Loki graphically described that last confrontation with Thor, distorting it without intention, so it looked like he had been victimized by Thor and Odin. Gamora listened intently drinking in every detail. She interjected sympathetic words and grunts of understanding. When he was finished, she asked him if he would like to get even. Loki thought for a minute then remembered that strange experience on Miranda and said, “The Space stone is on Midgard.” That would teach Thor a lesson, if he could conquer the people, the woman, that Thor had grown to love. Gamora was stunned! She stood up and said that it was time to go back to his room.  
Loki slept again, his vivid dreams keeping him from actually resting. When he awoke his leathers were hanging near the bed completely repaired. His head was swirling and he started to fill with resentment and hatred of Thor, Odin, Jane, and the man with patch. By the time he had dressed his mind was filled with nothing but vengeance. Nebula appeared and took him to a large room where she positioned him on a circlet. A bright light surrounded him and then he was standing on a large rock surrounded by other larger, broken rocks. There were free floating steps and he strained to see to the top of the steps and whatever was up there. An awful looking creature approached him. It looked like it had been melted, it had gray skin and eyes covered with black cloth. It wore a black cowl and had some sort of metal cage guarding its face. It placed the scepter that he’d seen in the garden into his hands. As its double-thumbed hands let go of it, the creature spoke and Loki was startled. The creature said, “The Tessaract has awakened. You can use it to go to Midgard and from there you can use it to summon our Chitauri army to conquer the humans. Once you’ve secured rule over the planet you will return the scepter and the Tessaract to us.  
It all sounded so simple and elegant. The creature moved away from him and he thought intently about the Space stone and where he had seen it. A blue light grew around Loki and he felt a tremendous energy engulf him. He was overwhelmed and knelt on one knee, leaning on the scepter to steady himself. He did not seem to be moving at all but there was a sensation of traveling. The roar and the light faded and he was on a platform. Disoriented and weak though he was he realized that he had succeeded and was in the presence of the Space stone. He grinned from ear to ear and raised his eyes to see a group of people. The man with the eye patch was at the center and four, armed men were approaching him cautiously. With great difficulty Loki drew himself up to his full height. He heard that familiar voice say, “Sir! Please put down the spear!” 

Loki studied the scepter for a moment and then he was fully committed.


End file.
